Graphite
Graphite appeared in 2016 TV series called Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Graphite (グラファイト Gurafaito) was one of the main antagonists of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. As a Bugster executive alongside Parado, his main goal is to annihilate the human race. Armed with the Gashacon Bugvisor, it was Graphite who was responsible for spreading the Bugster virus to infect victims in the first part of the series. As recorded by CR, Graphite is part of the High Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle alongside Para-DX and Lovelica. The boss of the Genm Corp. game Drago Knight Hunter Z, the character of Graphite was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Graphite's origin is traced to the Y2K bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. Graphite himself was spawned as a result of Zero Day, having been born from Saki Momose, girlfriend of Dr. Hiiro Kagami. During the incident, Graphite faced Taiga Hanaya as Kamen Rider Snipe Proto Shooting GamerLevel 1 and successfully defeated him. By thwarting the doctor Rider's operation to terminate him, Graphite ultimately achieved his perfected form as Saki succumbed to the Game Disease and perished. Graphite inherited Saki's memories, which he knew as "save data". Five years after Zero Day, Graphite reported a new Bugster infection to Parado, proclaiming that they would soon be joined by an influx of comrades. Continuing the spread, Graphite asked Parado if he was sure that they should not be acting directly, to which Parado conceded that he may as well introduce himself as he set off. Catching up with his old nemesis, Taiga Hanaya, Graphite was stopped short of settling what began five years ago by Parado, who dared Taiga to clear the most games and become the strongest Kamen Rider before the two departed. To create the next Bugster, Graphite infected coroner Yoshitaka Nishiwaki, kidnapping Niskiwaki's sister Riko to aggravate his stress. Graphite intruded on Dan's VR simulation, seeking to test himself as well. Questioned by Dan as to why he almost spoiled his identity as Genm, Graphite replied that no one cared about that. This vexed Dan who transformed into Genm Action Gamer from Level 1 Level 2, proceeding to prepare his Critical Strike finisher. Graphite asked him if he was serious about this to which Dan replied that he definitely was. Enduring Genm's Critical Strike, Graphite was defeated and so the simulation ended. Back at Genm Corp., Graphite was still resentful following his defeat at the hands of Brave. Dan told him that he could have intervened but chose not to as a punishment for Graphite having ignored their plan and acted on his own accord. As well as that, Dan confiscated the Gashacon Bugvisor from Graphite for his own use. Graphite confronted Dan on Lazer being aware that he is Kamen Rider Genm only for Dan to retort that he had no proof while Parado told Graphite to calm down as the next game was beginning. Eavesdropping on Parado and Dan in the CEO's office, Graphite overheard Parado's warning that the Proto Gashats, while granting unlimited power, would eventually destroy their user. Willing to take this risk for greater power, Graphite later went to Dan's empty office and took the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat for himself, unknowingly seen by Parado from a distance. Stepping out, Graphite, proclaiming to himself that he held the power to take the world now, triggered the Proto Gashat. Stabbing the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z into his chest, Graphite cackled manically as orange and black streams of energy were released. Following his evolution, Graphite personally confronted CR founder Kyotaro Hinata, whom he infected with a specially potent black Bugster Virus from the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z. Vowing that the leader of his obstacles would become a sacrifice to his allies, Graphite took his leave as Hinata was rushed to care. Confronted by Ex-Aid and Brave as they embarked to save Hinata in the Game Area, Graphite revealed his new Dark form. Engaging the pair alongside the dragon Bugster Union formed within Hinata, Graphite easily overwhelmed the two Level 1 Riders because escaping with the dragon. Proceeding to create an army of new Bugster allies, Graphite dispersed his new potent virus across the general populace resulting in a mass epidemic. Confronted again by Ex-Aid now alone, Graphite engaged him again in the Game Area only to be met by Brave as Ex-Aid faced the now matured dragon. Having been given the refined Drago Knight Hunter Z by Dan, Ex-Aid unlocked the Gashat's power by taking down the dragon. Faced with Ex-Aid at his strongest yet as he assumed Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon himself, Dark Graphite unleashed his Dragon Fang of Rage only to have his technique overcome and beaten back by the out of control Level 5 Rider who was soon forced out of his transformation. With Ex-Aid was suspended from the Game Area, Graphite easily overpowered Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 and Brave Quest Gamer - restricted to Level 2 with DoReMiFa Beat in Snipe's possession - as well as the late arrival of Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, defeating the three divided Riders with the Dragon Fang of Rage. That night, Graphite observed with glee as cases of his virus continued to emerge and paralyze the populace with fear, looking forward to the prospect of soon subjugating humanity. With Graphite eliminated, the Bugster Virus that he had inflicted upon Kyotaro Hinata and numerous civilians was negated. The Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z was salvaged by Parado back in the real world; little did Graphite know, he had served as a pawn in the grand scheme of Kuroto Dan, which Parado was in on. Dan had infact allowed Graphite to take the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z so as to finish the data collection he was performing with the Gashats through Graphite's ensuing fight with the Kamen Riders whom he provided with the refined Drago Knight Hunter Z. With the test performed, Phase One was completed and Dan moved to the next stage. Dark Graphite was part of an perpetually reviving army of Bugsters which emerged in the real world as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World. This endless horde was held off by Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe, sharing the Gashat Gear Dual β and Hunter Gamer between each other, while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Ultimately, the Bugster horde was suddenly dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. As Parado takes over the completion of Kamen Rider Chronicle after Kuroto's death, he revives Graphite using data from the Bugvisor. Graphite, along with a brainwashed Poppy Pipopapo, are the final two Bugsters used to complete the data for Kamen Rider Chronicle. Graphite revealed himself to his old nemesis Taiga, now accompanied by Nico Saiba. Daring Taiga to beat Kamen Rider Chronicle, Graphite promised Taiga that he would eventually face him one-on-one should he win enough times to reach his Level. Learning of Lovelica's shaming at the hands of the Kamen Riders, Graphite wished to join the game but was held back by Parado who assured him that he would handle them for the time being. When Poppy experienced a flash of memory belong to someone else, Graphite explained that it was an example of the "save data" which she inherited from her late host just as he did from Saki Momose. Graphite was surprised to see Emu Hojo arriving at his lair and greeting him only to soon learn that it was actually Parado returning after taking control of Emu's body. When Parado subsequently seperated from Emu, Graphite was eager to kill the doctor but was denied by Parado, who insisted that he would be the one to ultimately defeat M when the time is right. Graphite appeared visibly ill as the Gamedeus virus multiplied within his body. He accepted his pain, however, as the price it would take to defeat Cronus and take back Kamen Rider Chronicle. With Snipe out of action, Graphite expected to face Brave next only for he and Parado to be confronted by Cronus himself, who intended to terminate them personally. Though successfully neutralizing Cronus' ability to pause through use of the Gamedeus virus, this was rendered moot as Cronus retained the advantage by seizing control of all Energy Items, allowing him to easily defeat both Graphite and Para-DX who were only saved by the arrival of Genm and Lazer Turbo, who fought to preserve Parado as his existence was what enabled Emu, the only who could defeat Cronus, to transform. Finding Parado shaken but intact, Poppy revealed that Emu had decided to save him from death at the last moment to make him understand mortality. Graphite tried to convince Parado not to listen to her, learning the Bugsters' purpose to fight humans and that it was Parado's destiny to defeat Emu. Parado, unable to cope with his new feeling, told Graphite to stop and left. Graphite, despite bearing the Gamedeus virus, still refuses to cooperate with the Riders. He fought Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100 and Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 for hours, much to his delight, until Cronus decided to interfere the next morning and prevent Kamen Rider Chronicle from completing. Meanwhile, Just as Ride-Player Nico is about to finish Graphite with the Rider Critical Finish via the Gashacon Magnum, Cronus activates the Pause function on his Driver, but Graphite decides to rebel against Cronus for "defiling the sacred fight", accepting the fact that he lost to the Riders fair and square. He uses this chance to disable Cronus with the Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword at the cost of being weakened by Cronus' Critical Sacrifice. As the game restarts, Graphite finally accepts his last defeat by taking the Rider Critical Finish blast for himself, smiling as he dies. As one of the component Bugsters of Kamen Rider Chronicle, Guren Graphite's power was channeled by the last boss Gamedeus, allowing him to unleash Graphite's Supreme Trick: Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword as performed during his battle against Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer. Graphite was channeled again, this time by Gamedeus Cronus as he performed the Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword against Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Brave Legacy Gamer. During Gamedeus's appearance, Graphite's Bugvisor was stolen away in the chaos by Johnny Maxima who would use it become a stronger version of the original Gamedeus strain following the Bugster's defeat. Unlike Parado, Graphite likes battle more than anything else and prefers to approach things more directly than Parado. However, he has no problem to follow his lead, showing great discipline and self-control. But strangely enough, he is later shown to be extremely impatient with Parado and his battle hungry traits become more prominent although that could be attributed to the Riders constant interference wearing out his patience. Unlike Parado, he's loyal to his race, and was upset when a Bugster was destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Eventually, his impatience resulting him in stealing Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat and using it to become Dark Graphite, before being destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Upon being revived by Parado, his desire to defeat the Kamen Riders has not vanished. He challenges Taiga to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle by defeating all Low and Mid-Tier Bugsters in order to face him one on one. He also shows no sign of fear towards Masamune Dan, even when the latter transformed into Cronus and killed Lovelica permanently. Instead, he felt agitated and declared that the Bugsters will be the ones to defeat the Kamen Riders, including Masamune himself. As shown in episode 34, Graphite seems to share the love of sweets with his host, as he was seen enjoying a piece of cake stolen from the CR. Also when he and Parado went into Kamen rider Chronicle's game world to get Gamedeus's data, Graphite volunteered to inject himself with Gamedeus' virus in order to replicate it, to make it up to Parado's choice of fighting alone while he was "dead", showing his deep relationship with Parado. Powers and Abilities Original * Teleportation: Graphite has shown the ability to teleport himself. Graphite Bugster * Energy Ball Projection: In his battle with Snipe 5 years ago, he launched an energy ball attack to defeat the Rider. * Teleportation: Graphite has the ability to teleport himself instantaneously. * Immortality: Having achieved his complete form, Graphite can be regenerated directly with the Bugvisor without the need of a human host to manifest in. Attacks * Dragon Fang of Rage (激怒竜牙 Gekido Ryūga): Graphite charges his Graphite Fang with red lightning like energy and uses it to draw an "X"'''sign in the air, then thrusts it into his enemy. This attack is so powerful that it was able to knockout two Level 2 Kamen Riders and slightly damaged a Level 3 Kamen Rider, even after being intercepted by two special attacks from the former ones. A direct hit from this attack was enough to knock Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 out of his transformation. Dark Graphite Bugster * '''Energy Ball Projection: During his battle with Brave and Snipe, he launched green energy balls at Snipe. Attacks * Do-Do-Do Dark Dragon Sword (ドドド黒龍剣 Dododo Kokuryū-ken): A stronger version of Dragon Fang of Rage, when charges his Graphite Fang with yellow and black lightning like energy. He can slash his enemy twice without having to form a X sign first. It's powerful enough to knock all of the Riders (Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 and Lazer Chambare Bike Gamer Level 3) out of their transformation at once. However, it could not even scratch Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon, and was easily blocked by the combination of 4 Level 5 Kamen Riders' power. Guren Graphite Bugster * Fire Emission: During his transformation, his body can expel flames. * Fire Slashes: With his Graphite Fang, he can hurl energy slashes encased in flames. * Gamedeus Virus: After injecting himself with a sample of the Gamedeus Virus in order to cultivate it for the sake of a way to beat Cronus, Graphite can spread the virus from his Bugvisor to recreate Gamedeus' abilities. The Gamedeus Virus also raised his level to beyond the "maximum limit" of 99. * Time Bypass: Due to the Gamedeus Virus sample in his body, he can bypass the time stopping ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. Weaknesses * Level 0 Gashats: Bugsters who are in the Game Areas created from Level 0 Gashats will have their certain abilities restricted. Additionally, any attacks with the usage of Level 0 Gashats can effectively damage Bugsters, regardless of their level gap. * Gamedeus Disease: Like all types of Game Diseases, anyone who are infected with the Gamedeus Virus are diagnosed having Game Disease, even Bugsters. It caused extreme pain and white flames erupting from his body. Even worse, the virus is beginning to grow in Graphite's body, gradually weakening his existence. He eventually gets used to it in further episodes. Attacks * Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword (ドドドドド紅蓮爆龍剣 Dododododo Guren Bakuryū-ken): An upgraded version of Dragon Fang of Rage and Do-Do-Do Dark Dragon Sword. Graphite charges his Graphite Fang with fire energy, which the slash then turns into a fire-based Chinese dragon that charges at the target and explode on contact. ** Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword (ドドドドドドドドドドド紅蓮爆龍剣 Dododododododododododo Guren Bakuryū-ken): The most powerful version of his attack, which he used to incapacitate Cronus shortly before his own demise. This is the first Bugster finisher move to have a prelude screen in the Kimewaza format. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Hunters Category:Characters Portrayed by Shouma Machii Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Immortal Creatures